Sky Rebirth & Demons Redemption
by Dev's Inferno
Summary: The Tri-ni-set tells a story, of how a boy who was a great sky, became the monster who destroyed the world. Reborn into the past to change his future and become the hero he was meant to always be, Tsuna must become stronger than before to fight to save everyone he loves. Even if the enemy is himself. R27/Songfic/ Strong but still somewhat dame Tsuna! Time Travel Fic.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**Namimori**_

_**Parallel world, in the distant future...**_

The darkening of the great sky above ironically- in a way- symbolized his hatred of everything that was on this earth. The lord of the crimson skies stood on top of what remained of Namimori middle school, watching his once beloved city, burn to the ground. His red eyes took in the scene with hunger and self-pride. Closing his eyes he reached out to the far corners of the globe and watch how every other city and country on the planet mimicked the destruction and chaos laid out before him. Opening his eyes, the two orbs burned a deeper crimson in pure glee. They mirrored the flames that burned all over the earth.

He glanced down at his hand, where fire covered over his gauntlet and crawled all over his armor like a living organism. He was a site to behold, and fear. Standing defiant with his wings spread out proud and menacing. No longer bounded by human limitations, he had long become something else. Something more.

Something greater.

With one flap of his wings he was high in the skies taking in more of the pure carnage that littered the streets. Thousands upon thousands of dead bodies littered the streets, with the numbers merely increasing thanks to his army. How pathetic humans were. The stupid ones would try to flee- as if they had a chance- and the ones who tried to fight back were slaughtered in seconds.

He laughed in triumph. No one could go against him. He was a force without limits, a beast without rival, a animal top of its food chain. All who opposed him died. All who followed him, did so in fear of his wrath.

Suddenly, he felt a power surge far from the east. A power he hadn't felt in centuries, though he couldn't place it. Closing his eyes, he used his powers to pin point the location of this person. Before he could find it, it found him.

_Come to me, Sawada Tsunayoshi, _said a taunting male voice.

The lord of the crimson skies blinked in confusion, but then snarled at the presence of another in his head. There should not have been someone alive who could do that anymore. It would have to be disposed of personally. Before he could take flight in the direction of his new prey, another power came forth, but a weaker closer one. The warlord flew to the Namimori Shrine.

The dead bodies of children and a few adults littered the stone floors, pools of blood all around. In the middle amongst all the bodies, stood a woman the warlord hadn't scene in many years. He landed behind her crouched form, as she gave a prayer for the dead. When she finished she stood and faced him. Her dark blue eyes were filled with absolute sorrow and hate. Two things that fed him.

" Still beautiful I see, Tsuna," the young woman said. Her voice matching the look in her eyes, but filled with longing as well.

"Former sky arcobaleno, Yuni." The beasts moved in front of her with lighting speed. Startling the woman. An evil smile played onto his face, reveling his fangs. Her eyes went to them, then went downwards to his hands. On his right he wore the Vongola sky ring, and on his left was the sky mare ring.

"And the pacifier?"

" It outlived its usefulness," He cupped her face with his large hands, his smile widening as she trembled like a small animal. " Are you afraid of me? Girl?"

Though he didn't show it, he was surprised when the female placed a hand over his armor where his heart was. She looked into his red eyes with her tear filled blue, with her other hand brushed a stand of hair away from his face. " No, Tsuna. Despite what you have become, I can never truly fear or hate you." The tears that built up fell. " I... We all failed you Tsuna. The universe wronged you. I'm sorry."

Those words hit him like a bullet, igniting his fury. How dare she pity him! A pathetic fool girl such as her! As if he were some weak human. He was the Destroyer. Lord of the universe!

A new presence appeared in the shrine. " Yuni!" shouted his annoying servant. Without looking he had the albino pinned to ground by an invisible force. He snapped the females neck and threw her body off the shrine. She flew over the many steps of the stairs and her bodies impacting with the ground could be heard.

Now his attention went to Byakuran who was trying to get up. He wore armor similar to the warlord, his white wings out and about. Appearing in front of the bastard, he force Byakuran up and grabbed him by he neck. " You never did learn to be obedient, dog." Long ago there was a time when the white hair bastard towered over him, but now at six foot seven he was taller than most.

" Go ahead damn it," Byakuran dared him. " Kill me. Kill me now like you should have centuries ago before i had to become your bitch. Do it Tsuna."

So it was like that. . .

" I don't even know who that is. But fine. You have served your worth anyhow," He growled in the albinos face. He ran a flaming hand through his chest and ripped his heart out. He threw the bastard into the shrine, and with a blast of energy blew it up.

_Come, Sawada Tsunayoshi, _said the taunting male voice again. But this time he traced it back to its location, he disappeared and manifested on a what was now demolished building. First thing he noticed was the dozen of corpses of his solders on the ground. All brutally torn apart. He couldn't help but appreciate the brutality.

" So its true. You did get taller." Purple mist formed in front of the destroyer. Slowly it solidified into a being he hadn't seen in many years, that wasn't human. Kawahira was the same as he remembered. White hair, green kimono, and unprescribed glasses. His appearance could be fooling to others, but it didn't not hide the power that bleed from his every pour.

Once upon a time he would have intimidated the beast, but that was long ago, and now he had powers that trumped the ancient beings. They both knew it.

" Why have you called me? Prepared to die like the other fools?"

The look the ancient being gave him would have terrified many, especially with the wave of power he threw to back it up. But the beast was made to defeat powers such as his. He was the scourge of the ancient ones. " You are tampering with powers you don't understand, boy."

The beast glared back at the man. " Funny shit coming from you. Who split the Tri-ni-Set in the first place. Not to mention the others things you've done in your life time."

" Yeah, and when i did those things, i nearly destroyed the universe itself."

" Well if you look around the world is being laid to waste as we speak," he barked out a laugh.

" Tsunayoshi..." That made the laughter die down. For a moment Kawahira saw those red eyes flicker to orange, but the dreadful color returned with a vengeance taking even the whites of the once Vongola decimo.

" I don't know who your talking about."

" Yes, Tsuna. You do." The man sighed, he sat back on a sturdy pile of debris. " I have not called you to fight. I'm here to offer you a deal-"

"Not interested."

" Of course your not." Kawahira looked down at the ground, a small sad small played onto his face and picked a square object off the ground. The beast grew tired of this. Pointing a palm at the man he shot a blast of energy at him. The blast was hardly powerful and someone like the ancient being should have been able to dodge it, but instead he let it connect.

The man flew out of his seat and hit the remains of the far wall so hard his body went through it and landed into the next room. He stalked towards his prey like the true predator he was, stopping when he stood over the bastards unconscious body. The beast tsked at the beings weakness. And here he believed he would be gifted with an entertaining fight.

He charged energy into his gauntlets intending on delivering the finishing blow to the last higher being left, but then something caught his eyes. Kawahira had not dropped the object he picked up. He bent down to take it from his grasp and saw what it was. It was a picture. On it was a group of smiling people.

Seven young boys, three children, and five females. At first he thought nothing of the picture, planing on throwing it aside, but then it struck him like a blunt object and memories he long forgotten resurfaced against his will. His eyes went back to the image. The boys stood in the back. The shortest of them- a brown haired boy stood in the middle with a tall dark haired boy on his left standing next to a purple haired one. On his right was a silver haired boy standing next to a dark haired silver eye'd boy with his arms crossed, with a white haired boy standing alongside him. The brown haired boy in the middle held a small cow child with an Afro.

The females being shorter stood in front of the males. One wore goggles and had long pink hair. One of the females was in fact a woman with an innocent face. And lastly three shorter girls wearing school uniforms. One with an eye patch held a small child with a single braid for hair.

Gokudera. Yamamoto. Lambo. Hibari. Mukuro. Ryohei. Kyoko. Haru. Bianchi. Chrome. I-pin. Mom.

The boy in the middle. . . That was him. That's why they kept calling him Tsuna. Because he was him. He'd known that all along, and yet...

He had forgotten.

Sitting on his younger self's shoulder was another small child- a baby in a suit and fedora. Reborn. In the picture everyone smiled. Even Hibari held a small genuine smile. They all stood together, carefree, and happy. Unknown to the many harsh challenges that awaited them. But they didn't care. They only cared about that moment of being together. To laugh, cry, and fight together for another day.

As a family.

As a famiglia.

For the first time in four hundred years, Tsunayoshi felt something other then anger, hatred, and the need to the battle and inflict pain and violence. He felt sorrow. It devoured him whole and ripped through his very existence. For what he'd done to the people he called friend and family. The people he once swore to protect with his dying will. Tsuna looked down at his blood soaked armor, at his clawed hands that were anything but human. He moved his gaze to around the room.

How could he not notice? This was his old home. A place that was once a home of joy, and love. Where he and his guardians celebrated, recovered, and had been at their most happiest.

Now only a twisted burning wreckage surrounded him. Desolate, empty and ruined.

Just like his soul.

How had he become this beast?

Why did he do all these things?

Why him?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?!

But there was no one to answer him. He was all alone in the hell he had created on earth.

Throwing his head back, Tsuna roared in pure agony,


	2. Chapter One: Devil baby

**Chapter one**

**Devil baby**

Vongola Primo remembered long ago when he and his guardians would watch the sun rise together. On top of their mansion watching as the dull sky was illuminated slowly by wondrous ribbons of light. So many colors and yet only one. The sky was always at its most beautiful at this time.

But alas, that was the past, and this was the present. He was not on top of his mansion with his friends, but in the bedroom of his beloved descendant. Turning away from the window he looked down at the sleeping form of his great grand child. His brown hair tossed around messily, and a bit of drool falling from the corner of his mouth. An amusing picture, yes, but one Primo wouldn't trade for anything.

Never before would he had believed he would ever again see a look of peace on Tsunayoshi's face again. Kawahira had done it. Tsunayoshi would have his second chance. The fate of humanity would.

Giotto hated this. This was a child for God sake, and he was being thrown into a destiny he hadn't deserved. Kawahira had been right. It was all their faults. Because of the decisions they made, Tsuna had to deal with the consequences.

Redemption. That what they all were here for right. What they needed most.

_I will not fail you. Sweet prince. _Giotto placed a tender kiss on his decedents for head the rested a gloved hand on his forehead. He had to work fast and steadily. Until Tsunayoshi gained the Vongola rings, Primo could not make contact with him without burning up to much energy.

The Vongola gloves glowed with sky flames that were being absorbed into the sleeping child. Primo unlocked his grandsons intuition early, it would help him get out of trouble. Next he moved onto his body. Strengthening the bones and flesh to withstand using large amounts of dying will. It should allow the boy to use hyper dying will without any trouble.

And lastly the most important part. Primo used the last of his energy to seal away his memories of the future. For now Tsuna would go on with his current memories and live life as he always done.

But with a few improvements, Primo smiled. He'd like to see those brats pick on his adorable descendant now.

Backing away from the bed, the almighty founder of the Vongola famiglia disappeared into a sea of sky flames. A sad smile on his face before leaving the room to return to the rings. " I will not let you fall. Decimo."

Tsuna's eyes snapped up, sitting up quickly he glanced around his bedroom in panic. He was alone. Strange, he thought he heard someone. Probably a dream. Oh wait, he was dreaming of Kyoko. A blush made its way onto his face.

A knock on his door made him snap out of his Kyoko daze. " Tsu-kun, wake up. Time for school." When she came in, his mom was surprised to find him already awake. That was new. " Oh, your already up. Well come down for breakfast, I have a surprise-" Nana stopped when she glanced around his room an d saw that it was surprisingly cleaned for once. Tsuna looked around and noticed as well. They were both surprised.

His mom smiled approvingly at him. " You are on a roll today sweetie! Hurry and come down for breakfast." She left him to get changed.

" But i didn't..." Tsuna began, but his mom closed the door, " clean up. Yesterday." He got out of bed and scratched his head in confusion. " Did I?" He thought about it as he got dressed into his school uniform, pulling up blanks he pushed the thoughts aside. He could be forgetful at times, so this was probably it. Heading downstairs, his clumsy self slips on the second step and he went falling down the stairs.

" Ah!" At the angle he was falling he was going to land face first at the bottom. But then something happened. For some reason Tsuna felt in control as he was sent his arms out his palms made contact with one of the steps, using his upper body as leverage he threw his legs back and went into a double flip down the stair case landing safely on his feet.

What? How? When? Tsuna was breathing heavily and it took him a solid three minutes to realize what he had just done. _Awesome,_ he thought to himself. As clumsy as he was, there was no way in hell he should have been able to do that.

And yet. . .

" Ciaossu," a high voice said form out of no where. Tsuna glanced around but saw no one. " Down here," the voice said again. Tsuna looked down to see... Okay that wasn't right. A baby wearing a well made suit and fedora stood a foot away from him with a big pacifier for a chain, and some kind of lizard on his shoulder.

" Um... Hello?"

" So your Tsuna."

" Uh, yes. I am Tsuna. Who are you? Why are you in my house?" At the point him mom came into the scene with a bright smile on her face.

" Ah, Tsu-kun, I see you've met Reborn-kun! He's you new home tutor!" She exclaimed a little too happily.

" Starting from today I'll be looking after you," The baby-Reborn added.

Okay. . . What?

They moved it to the kitchen table where they explained Reborn's role in the household while Tsuna ate his breakfast. As they spoke, three things occurred to Tsuna. One: while he loved his mother more than life itself, the woman had no logic or reasoning whatsoever. Two; that lizard on Reborn shoulder was giving him a look as if it had human intelligence, which was freaky as all get. And lastly; the baby was lying.

Tsuna wasn't sure how he knew, but it was like some newly developed instinct. Everytime 'tutor' escaped the baby's lips Tsuna got this twinged saying he was not being honest. Or at least telling some kind of half truth.

" Reborn would you like anything to drink?" His mother asked politely.

" Coffee, if you have." It took her a short time to bring him his order. " Thank you Mama."

" Okay, I'm heading to school!" This was becoming to much for him. Waving a goodbye to his mother and gave the baby a suspicious look, which in turn made Reborn arch a brow. He was out the door, muttering about weird baby's.

Reborn watched as the tenth generation candidate left to go to school. This was a very interesting new development. According to the files the boy should be extremely clumsy, and a nickle short from being a- somewhat- imbecilic. (Then again all kids his age were). But from what he seen so far, the kid had the skills of a professional acrobat, and was more aware then even most top assassins.

Not a bad thing at all, if Reborn said so himself. It definitely gave him a good amount to work with, and it showed good promise, but it was very suspicious. Not to mention a little strange. When he did what he did on the stair case the boy looked surprise at what he did. As if it it hadn't occurred to him that he was capable of such fleets.

And the look of suspicion and doubt in his eyes as Reborn explained his 'home tutor' duties, almost said the Tsuna knew he wasn't being truly forth coming about his real reason here. Which was impossible. No one could tell when he was lying. Not even Verde or Fong.

He would have to keep a close eye on this one.

* * *

Lucky Tsuna made it to school before running into the discipline committee. As he entered school grounds he ran into just the one person who could brighten up his bizarre morning.

" Ohayo, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko greeted him. She was about the only one who did so in the school.

" Ohayo, Kyoko-chan," he replied. Now that made him pause. Normally he would be a stuttering wreck around her. But now, he felt what he did when he was falling down the stair. Complete control over himself.

" Aw, how cute! Is that you little brother Tsuna-kun?"

Little brother? He followed Kyoko's gaze to his side and saw Reborn standing right next to him. " What the?!"

" Ciaossu"

" Hello, whats your name?"

" I'm Reborn. Tsuna's tutor and the worlds greatest hitman." Both children looked at him confused, until Kyoko smiled, and Tsuna face became shocked. " I'm here to train Tsuna to be a great mafia boss." To Reborn's amusement, Tsuna's eyes widened comically even more. So the kid believed him. Did that mean he has the Vongola intuition?

The girl tilted her head to the side in question.

"Hey! Dame Tsuna!" Shouted an angry male student. Said student flinched at his nickname. And oh great, a crowd was forming. Mochida wrapped an arm around Kyoko and pulled her closer to him. " What do you think your doing talking to Kyoko loser!"

" Mochida!**"** exclaimed Kyoko, worried about what was about to take place. Knowing Mochida it could get violent.

" I'm sick of this loser always trying to talk to you! Back off loser or I'll mess you up!"

Tsuna groaned at the predicament he was in. Yet, oddly enough he wasn't afraid. If anything he was getting really annoyed at the bastard. **_So what are you going to__ do?_** Tsuna clenched his hands into fist and felt something building up inside of him, and he wanted to set it free all over Mochida.

Reborn notice his student and looked on in interest. If he didn't know better he'd say Tsuna was about to engage in a physical dispute with the bully. Strange again. The file said he was a horrible fighter, and tended to run or cower in this type of situations. And just when things were getting interested the crowd parted to make way for someone.

A bloodthirsty aura made Tsuna look to the parting crowd of students. Hibari Kyoya stood with his steel tonfas out, ready to bash some heads in. " Get to class, or i'll bite you all to death." That was all everyone needed before running to first period to avoid the prefects wrath. Mochida gave Tsuna a look saying that this wasn't over.

_Bring it, _thought Tsuna. For the first time he wanted to fight. The feeling actually scared him a little.

" Herbivore, get to class or I'll bite you to death."

" Y-Yes Hibari-san."

Feeling or no feeling, Tsuna wasn't about to go against Hibari. He was not suicidal.

* * *

After being told he'd have to fight after school, lunch couldn't have came fast enough. Eating his bento on the roof of the school, Tsuna enjoyed the peace and quiet. Well until reborn showed up. The baby hide well but soon could tell he was nearby. " Not working Reborn. I know your watching."

As if appearing from nowhere suddenly the baby was in front of him. " Not bad Tsuna. A boss must always know if enemies are nearby."

" I'm not becoming a boss."

" You don't even understand. You are a candidate to become the tenth generation Vongola boss. One of the strongest Mafia families around."

" That doesn't even make any sense! Why me!"

Reborn took out a piece of paper that showed a list of names connected to one another. " The very first Vongola boss crossed over to japan from Italy after retiring. He is your great, great, great grandfather."

Tsuna crumbled the paper up and threw it to the side. " I don't care. I'm not going to become a Mafia boss, and I'm not going to be trained by a baby!" The outburst earned him a kick to the head by said baby. "Ow!"

" Don't worry, I'll make you a great boss."

The baby was ignoring him. Tsuna wanted to weep at that and the pain in his head from that kick. Deep in his mind he knew he wasn't getting out of this easy. Just his luck. " Whatever," Tsuna grumbled before going back to eating. Occasionally he'd glance at the infant who was petting that weird lizard of his. He looked at his lunch then back at the baby, before he offered some. Reborn accepted.

" Grazie."

Tsuna never heard the word before. So he asked about the language. " Its Italian. Want me to teach it to you?" Asked the infant before taking a bite of rich ball.

" No offense but how is that useful to me?"

" You never know, maybe you'll want to travel sometime."

Tsuna thought about that. The idea of traveling did appeal to him. And he once read online about Italy being a beautiful country. " Okay deal." Reborn smiled approvingly. The baby couldn't help but add-

" Vongola is also an Italian Famiglia so as boss you'll need to know it to do business."

" I hate you right now."

The arcobaleno smirked. He was going to enjoy messing with his new victim.

* * *

Tsuna didn't want to do this. He really _really _didn't want to do this. It was thanks to Reborn's convincing (holding Tsuna at gun point) that he was even in this mess. And to add on to the crap. Machida had a weapon while he was unarmed. And his gracious fellow student body classmates had no problem with that. Getting beat up was so not what he got out of bed for.

" The prize, Dame Tsuna, is Kyoko!" Was he for real? Kyoko's friend Hana shot the jerk a nasty look. Tsuna clenched his hands into fist, getting annoyed at the bastard again.

_**What are you going to do, boy, **_said a foreign voice in his head. _**Are you going to bitch, or man up?**_

" Lets go, Sawada!" Machida charged at him, intending to turn him in a freaking whack-a-mole game. Now Tsuna wasn't one for profanity, but what went through his head was from a side of him that he hadn't even known existed. And he let it.

Fuck. It.

Machida tried to strike him with the kendo stick, but Tsuna easily saw it coming and side stepped the attack. Going onto the balls of his left foot, he went a sharp pivot and punch the bully straight in the face throwing all of his weight into it.

A loud crack and snap echoed throughout the entire gym. For a moment everything slowed down. Machida's face backing away from his fist, blood flying from the jerks nose and mouth. Heck, Tsuna even saw a few teeth getting some air miles as well. The upperclassmen went a few feet back before his body hit the gym floor. Unmoving. The entire gym was silent.

It was clapping that broke it. Yamamoto Takeshi had an amazed smile on his face and was clapping up a parade from where he stood in the crowd of students. " Go Tsuna!" In a few moments the other students were cheering him on. Well... this was new. Machida's friends were carrying his unconscious body away, probably to the nurses offices. The other students were surrounding him giving him compliments and patting him on the back. Not that it mattered to him. No.

It was the smiling face of Kyoko that made this feel like an accomplishment.

Reborn was surprised. Which was something that didn't happen a lot. He had just seen his student give another boy a complete freaking nose job. The reports and files were nothing but bunk. This kids was so much more than he was led to believe. Leon turned from a sniper refile back to his lizard form. This was not what Reborn had expected for thing to play out like.

Tsuna was supposed to be unable to take the other kid on, He'd shoot him with the dying will bullet, and win the fight. But instead, he one in no time flat. With a single punch he broke a whole bunch of bones in that other kids face, which shouldn't be humanly possible unless you hand intense training like him, Fong and Colonello, or serious flames backing the hits up.

But that wasn't even what took the baby by surprise. It was the flash of orange that overtook the boys eyes for a second. Reborn almost missed it with how face it appeared.

Oh yeah, he would need to have a talk with the ninth and Iemitsu. His new student was definitely interesting. A shiver went down Reborn's spine. Spinning around he jumped from the window and landed with Leon in gun form, searching for an enemy. No one was there. How weird.

He could have sworn he felt an air of pure evil and malevolence a second ago. Was it just his imagination? Looking at his partner he saw that the gun was shaking. Leon was terrified by something.

Something was definitely wrong in Namimori.

**Review, rate, comment, favor, and follow. Next up, we see the harsh storm and the falling rain.**


	3. Chapter two: Yamamoto and Gokudera

**Chapter two**

**Yamamoto and Gokudera **

The sun had yet to rise, and Tsuna was screaming. " Reborn!" The short brunet narrowly dodged a bullet that whistled past his head into a near by building. Forget cruel, the baby was evil incarnated! First he woke Tsuna up by electrocuting him (which the baby said most didn't survive!), then he was making him run a lap around the whole town, shooing at him so he wouldn't stop.

" Your almost done dame-Tsuna. The shrine is close by." The Hitman took out a second gun from God only knows where, and things really got difficult.

" HIIEE!"

When they reached Namimori Shrine, Tsuna sat at the top step in order to regain his breath. Was this going to be an every morning thing for him? Tsuna wanted to weep at the horrible, horrible thought. Reborn sat next to him dressed as a tree, for some strange reason, petting Leon.

" I'm impressed Tsuna."

" Why's that?"

" Cause your still alive," Reborn replied with a taunting smirk. Tsuna glared, wanting to make the evil baby blow up with his mind. " No but seriously," Reborn said. " Most average people would have probably passed out from running for that long. Your not even gasping."

Now that the boy thought hard about it. It really was weird. He didn't usually have this much stamina, nor this much endurance. Then again, since Reborn came into his life, things have been really strange. It was Ironic in some way, seeing as he just met the baby yesterday. So far Reborn thought him about the history of the Vongola. That his ancestor- the founder Vongola Primo first started the family as a vigilante group, to protect his home city.

Their ways gradually changed during Vongola Secondo's reign, starting to turn towards violence and crime. Their influence are now worldwide, and that no Famiglia can match them in terms of size, tradition, rules, or power, and due to this, the boss of the Vongola is considered by many to be the _capo di tutti capi_, or the "Boss of all Bosses."

Naturally this made Tsuna further reject the idea of becoming boss even more. The mafia was way to scary. And when he heard about what happened to the Ninth's sons? Oh, hell no!

" So why the early morning runs?"

" Its to strengthen your body to be able to handle dying will mode."

" Dying will mode?"

Reborn dug into one of hide pockets of his weird costume and took out a red bullet with a picture of a flame on it. " This is a 'dying will bullet,'" he explained. " A person shot in the head by this will be resurrected with dying will. The basis of Resurrection is that if you have any regrets when dying. The effects only last five minutes."

Reborn approved if the brunets intent on listening and was processing everything being told. Its was so similar yet way different from training Dino. Tsuna had so much more potential, then his former student. Reborn could feel it. The kid had the potential to be something even greater than all the previous Vongola bosses. Perhaps, even Primo himself.

" So what happens when I'm in this 'dying will' state?"

" Your body limiters are removed. You gain enhanced strength, speed, and confidence. But what were talking about is the first form of dying will mode."

" First form?"

" The Vongola Primo, was famous for his amazing power and battlefield prowess. He obtained his strength when ever he went into hyper dying will mode. The Hyper Dying Will Mode is a calmer and more stamina-based version of dying will mode. Hyper Dying Will Mode, instead of removing external limiters on the body and using pressure during a crisis, removes internal limiters, therefore releasing the person's hidden awareness. When the internal limiters are lifted, it awakens a person carrying Vongola blood's hyper Intuition.

However, like Dying Will Mode, being in this mode makes the target feel as if their body was breaking, yet that they were prepared to take on anything as well as to be unafraid of their body being destroyed."

Reborn looked to his student who went silent. Not that the Hitman blamed him. It was probably confusing for him to digest-

" When can I learn it?" Honey brown eyes burned with determination that would have made Colonello jealous. This kid was amazing. Yet again he manage to surprise Reborn without even trying. The Hitman's eye hardened.

" Are you serious?" Tsuna chuckled weakly and scratched the back of his head shyly.

" Well, yeah. Why not? Something is telling me that I should. And if My ancestor could do it. Why not me? You know?"

This kid really was interesting. Reborn smiled at his his student and nodded. From what he saw yesterday in that fight, maybe Tsuna could do it. " Well see about that. Now lets head home. Mama should be making breakfast."

The two got up and staring walking down the stairs of the Shrine.

" Can you please stop calling my mom that."

* * *

After breakfast Tsuna enjoyed the peace and quiet of his walk to school. He knew reborn was hiding somewhere watching him, but he just ignored the infant. Everything was going well until he heard. " Give me your wallet kid!"

Oh no.

The shout came from an upcoming alley way. The brunet looked across the street. He could avoid this. It wasn't any of his business. Yeah, that's right, why should he have to throw himself into trouble? Just ignore it and cross the street.

" I'll put a bullet in your head!"

Tsuna cursed destiny, fate, the higher powers that be, and himself. Dropping his school bag he ran to the ally opening. Peering in he gasped when he saw big burly man holding a gun at a very terrified Yamamoto Takeshi. The baseball looked down right terrified and almost on the verge of tears.

" I-I don't have any money," said Yamamoto.

" Liar!"

" I'm not lying! Please let me go!" The baseball player begged.

This whole situation made everything Tsuna been through with bullies look like nothing. Bullies picked on him, teased him, and beaten on him, but never endangered his life. And that same feeling of instinct was telling Tsuna that the man was really going to shoot his classmate.

Without thinking Tsuna ran into the alley with the two. But the man and Yamamoto's heads snapped towards him. Tsuna rushed the giant and tackled the man before he could point his gun at him. How Tsuna was able to get a man that big off his feet was a mystery to himself. Maybe it was adrenaline

" Tsuna!" exclaimed the baseball player. Tsuna was able to take the man down, making him lose his grip on the gun that slid to Yamamoto's feet. The mans head made a loud smacking sound with the pavement, which had seemed to knock him out.

" Holy crap," Tsuna breath, moving off from on top of the man. Running his hands all over himself, he realized he was still alive. " Yamamoto, are you okay?" The baseball player was still shaken up, but was staring at him in amazement.

" You. . . You saved my life. . ." Tsuna blinked at the wonderment in the other boys tone.

" Well yeah. We are friends, aren't we?" He gave the baseball player a small smile. It was meant to ease him, but it didn't have that effect at all. The taller boy flinched, and for some reason guilt flashed in his eyes. Tsuna was about to question it, when guilt ridden eyes turned back into ones of horror, looking over his shoulder.

Tsuna turned, but wasn't fast enough. The burly man had taken out a knife and plunged it deep into Tsuna's back. Pain like no other bit him hard, making the brunet gasp and fall to the grown. All he saw before he met pavement was the horrified look of the baseball player.

" Tsuna!" This time it was Reborn who yelled, and a gun shot went off.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi knew things weren't a game anymore. He had been walking to school thinking about baseball practice when he decided to take a short cut. He didn't know what happened next, but a tall man in a trench coat and cap came out of no where with a gun. Never before was he this terrified before. The man kept yelling at him to give him his wallet. He tried to explain that he didn't have any money, but the man wasn't listening.

When the man pulled back the hammer of his gun, Takeshi hadn't believed it was the end. He was going to die. His father was going to be left alone, sad that his son had been murdered. Tears threatened to spill.

The rushing of foot steps made him look away from the gun. In came dame-Tsuna tackling the man to the ground. Surprising for some of his height. The would be object of his death fell at his feet, making him jump back. The mans head hit the ground hard, and the guys body went limp. " Tsuna!" He yelled in surprise and worry.

" Holy crap," Tsuna said to nobody really. " Yamamoto, are you okay?"

" You. . . You saved my life. . ." Tsuna looked at him as if he didn't understand.

" Well yeah. We are friends, aren't we?" His words made Takeshi flinch. In that moment Yamamoto never hated himself more than he did now. Funny how everyone always called him a nice guy. He sure as hell didn't feel like one now. He'd done what all the other did to Tsuna. Bullied him by calling him a Dame. The same guy who just saved his life.

Now, Yamamoto wished the man did shoot him, because he felt lower than dirt right then and there.

He would curse himself later for not paying attention. The mugger had got back up with a knife in hand, ran up behind Tsuna, and stabbed him. " Tsuna!" Yelled a voice from behind him, and then a gun shot rang loud throughout the alley. The man screamed and fell backwards. A small figure ran to the man and kick him hard in the head knocking him out.

A baby in a suit went to Tsuna's side, cursing at the pool of blood forming at his feet. Takeshi was on his knees by his fallen friend.

" Don't worry Tsuna. I'm going to help you," promised the baby. Takeshi watched in amazement as the baby's yellow pacifier glowed brightly. The baby raised Tsuna's shirt revealing the stab wound. Vile risen in the back of the baseball players throat. The baby wasn't phased in the least, placing a tiny hand over it the glowing increased and the wound began to slowly close.

When it was done Tsuna began to get up, and Takeshi let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. He helped his friend to his feet. Yamamoto looked at the baby who had a cellphone to his face.

" Who are you?"

" I'm Tsuna's tutor, Reborn. Now you two head to school. I'll contact the police."

Tsuna sweat dropped at the baby's order. Shouldn't he be going to a hospital?

Yamamoto nodded and threw one of Tsuna's arms over his shoulders ignoring the brunets protest." Yamamoto, seriously I'm fine." The brunet instead for the twelfth time, but the baseball player wasn't hearing any of it.

He gave his friend a bright smile. " It's good to be careful." Tsuna groaned at his classmates answer. " Oh, and Tsuna?"

" Yeah Yamamoto?"

" Thank you."

Both held smiles on their faces all the way to school.

* * *

As class started everyone was taking their seats. Yamamoto sat next to Tsuna, much to the brunets confusion. The baseball player merely smiled and explained how he was going to make sure that Tsuna was okay for the rest of the day.

" Okay class we have a new transfer student. All the way from Italy, meet our new student, Gokudera Hayato." Tsuna glanced away from his friend to the front of the room were the new student stood. Tsuna couldn't help but think, for a foreigner he had a very Asian name. He most certainly didn't look it all. The teen had neck length gray hair and light green eyes filled with bored, agitation, and intelligence.

Also he was dressed like a delinquent even though he was in uniform. Tsuna couldn't help but add.

_Italy? Just like Reborn. _Okay, why was he getting a feeling about this?

" Wow."

" He so hot."

" Cute."

" I'm going to marry him."

Tsuna really want to face palm at the comments the females of the class were making about the new student. Honestly, girls. . .

Tsuna eyes widened slightly, had he pushed his chair back in the nick of time, just as a foot slammed into his desk sending it to the ground. Gokudera towered over the sitting brunet, a sneer on his face as he looked at Tsuna in disgust. It was the way all bullies looked at Tsuna, but there was something different about this one. It wasn't... convincing.

" Gokudera!" The teacher shouted. Tsuna was about to snap at the transfer student, but then Yamamoto stepped in. Both tall teens glaring at each other, which surprised everyone. Pissed off was not a look people saw on the baseball player before. Tsuna was more surprise that someone was standing up for him.

" Whats your problem?" Yamamoto all but growled out.

" Che," was all Gokudera gave as a reply. Then his eyes went back to the brunet. " Pathetic," was all he said before going to take a seat a few chairs behind Tsuna. The baseball players eyes darkened at the insult, and Tsuna knew he wasn't going to let it sly.

He had to get out of his chair and stand in front of him to stop Yamamoto from punching Gokudera in the face like Tsuna knew he wanted to. He wasn't going to let his friend get suspended over his problems. Secretly Tsuna's heart fluttered in appreciation that his friend was going to go out of his way for him.

* * *

Okay. He really had to stop getting surprised. But Reborn couldn't help it. What he just saw was. . . Well he wasn't sure what he saw. First he had to back track. The plan was to invite Hayato from Italy, have him become a student, then pit him against his student so Tsuna would need the Hitman to send him into dying will mode, and beat the smoking bomber, thus gaining a new subordinate.

All was going well. Gokudera had gotten Tsuna alone and they fought. Okay. More like Tsuna ran while the Italian threw bombs at him. Reborn was getting ready to use the bullet, when Gokudera took out to many bomb, dropped them, and was about to blow himself up. Not what was planned. Out of no where Tsuna moved at a speed he _shouldn't_ have been capable of, and tackled the other boy out of harms way.

The bombs went off, and when the smoke cleared, Tsuna was using his body to shield the other teen, both unscathed, and Tsuna's eyes glowing orange. Reborn had seen portraits back at the Vongola HQ of the founding family. One had Primo in Hyper dying will mode with eyes exactly. Like. Tsuna.

_He's done it_," Reborn thought. Yet there was no dying will flame on the boys forehead. The arcobaleno hypothesized that he wasn't able to go into it fully. Not that it changing anything. It was still an amazing fleet by all means.

" I will follow you to the death, Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed. Positively beaming at his new boss. Tsuna looked comically weirded out.

" Umm. . . I don't understand whats going on anymore." The brunet looked around and saw the damages they had done to the part of the school they were in. " HIE! Oh no! Hibari-san will bite us to death!"

Now that gave the baby an idea. Turning Leon into a camera he took pictures of the wreckage, making sure the boys were all part of the picture. Maybe the skylark will help with unlocking Tsuna's full potential. An evil glint caught in the babies eye.

**Review, rate, comment, favor, and follow. Next up TSUNA VS HIBARI. **


	4. Chapter three: Hibari

**Chapter three**

**Hibari **

" Look Tsuna, Hayato is about to use his fireworks."

" They aren't fireworks baseball freak! How the hell would fireworks be threatening!?"

" Depending on how you use them."

" What!?"

Tsuna sweat dropped at his friends antics. More so on Yamamoto's part, thinking everything was a joke or some kind of game. They sat on the roof of the school eating their lunch- more so Tsuna, seeing as the other two were preoccupied with their argument. Gokudera was very strangely loyal towards the brunet, since Tsuna saved his life. Swearing his ( and this still made Tsuna shiver) undying allegiance to him.

All ill will Yamamoto had against the silver haired Italian seemed to vanished when he saw how Gokudera acted towards Tsuna. Reborn had came after that explaining the whole Mafia concept to the baseball player, and- as incredulous as it still was to this very moment- the dark haired teen laughed and assumed it was all some type of game.

Tsuna face palmed so hard it was a surprised he didn't bruise himself. Not that he didn't have any bruises already thanks to Reborn's spartan training the other day. But strangely enough, they were healing very fast. Maybe he should tell Reborn about that.

And speaking of the baby-

" Come out Reborn," said yelled, making sure the devil baby heard him. His two friends looked around in confusion. Once again, as if like magic, the baby appeared out of nowhere yet again. When the brunet glanced at him, the tenth candidates brow furrowed at what he was wearing.

" Ciaossu," the baby greeted to the teens.

Yamamoto chuckled, " Hey kid, what are you suppose to be? I didn't know it was Halloween."

" A chestnut?" Questioned Gokudera. His head snapped at the baseball player and glared, " Of course it isn't Halloween! Its not even October! Your Japanese, do you even celebrate Halloween!?"

The baseball player laughed and scratched the back of his head, " Oh yeah! Your right! Hahaha!" Tsuna sighed at the back and forth. It was still amazing how in just three days, he manage to get a hitman tutor, improve greatly physically by some unknown means, and gained two friends. One, a young mafioso from Italy who disturbingly but harmlessly worship him like a god, and the other, who was about as carefree and oblivious as his mother.

" OW!" Tsuna yelled when Reborn used those spikes on his costume to stab him.

" This is a sea urchin, thank you very much," the infant explained, ignoring his students glare. Onyx eyes went to green, " Your sister made it for me." Both Japanese teens looked at their Italian friend.

" You have a sister?" Both asked in unison. The two blinked in surprise when they saw Gokudera's face become pale as a ghost, absently clutching his stomach as if he was about to vomit.

" Y-Yeah," answered the Italian, a haunted look on his face. Tsuna gulped in response. Gokudera sister must be terrifying. Wait. Did that mean she's part of the mafia as well? As if reading his mind Reborn answered.

" She's known as the poison scorpion Bianchi, a free hitman. She's known for her amazing skills at poison cooking, where she creates foods filled with toxic poisons." A satisfied smirk crossed the baby's face, " She is also my lover."

" THAT MAKES NO DAMN SENSE!" Tsuna yelled at the absurdity of what the baby said. Was that even something significant to be said? Gokudera spoke up next, seeming to break out of his funk. He then told them a story on how when he was younger living in his families mansion in Italy(The mansion part surprised Tsuna to,) his father would host parties and make him play his piano for guest.

Long story short his sister poisoned him with shit cookies, people liked his equally shitty performance, and his dad made him eat cookies every time he had to play for people. Now the silver haired teen couldn't look at his sister without getting stomach pains. _Wow, _Tsuna thought, _Italians are no joke._

" Like i said, she made this costume for me. Who ever touches these spikes will go to heaven in thirty seconds."

" HIIIIEEEE! AND YOU POKE ME WITH THEM YOU SADISTIC BABY!?"

" But wait," Yamamoto poked in. " It's been more then thirty seconds right?"

" Baseball freak is right. . ."

Tsuna let out a calming breath, his eyes went into a furious glare. " Its not cool to joke like that Reborn." He scolded. The hitman merely shrugged.

" It's fun scaring you."

_That is so messed up. _The three teens thought in unison.

While he didn't show it, Reborn's mind was in turmoil. _That doesn't make any sense._ There was no way Bianchi would mess up. Glancing at his student who was laughing at a joke Yamamoto just said, he looked perfectly fine, when in actuality he should have been out cold. Was Tsuna some how immune to poison? Preposterous as it may seemed, this was Tsuna he was talking about.

The kid was not normal. More random than a God damn million dollar lotto.

Maybe he could collect a blood sample and send it into the Vongola HQ labs. Decided on a plan of action Reborn decided to inform his student and subordinate on a little matter.

" Oh and by the way. " The teens turned to him. " The disciplinary committee should be finding out you were the ones who caused the property damages to that side of the school." At the moment the door to the roof opened and in came about ten teens with black uniforms and pompadours. None of them looked happy. Yamamoto and Gokudera stood in front of Tsuna, both ready for a fight, which Tsuna's gut was telling him was going to break out.

The Vongola candidate shoot his tutor a seething look, which turned to a stupefied one when he saw hat the baby was sleeping.

And wearing his suit and fedora.

" Reborn!"

" Your the ones who destroyed Namimori property," One of the delinquents yelled. Not a question. A bunch of photos that included Tsuna and Gokudera were thrown at their showed the destroyed grounds and wall.

_ Damn you Reborn. _Tsuna mentally cried.

" Your gonna pay for that," said another delinquent.

" Yamamoto. Gokudera. Come here," ordered Reborn. The two did, not taking there eyes of the committee. " Tsuna, your going to fight them."

"HIE! What are you even saying Reb-" The brunet was cut off when the infant kicked him much forward. Oh, how he hated the baby more and more every minute. He held his hands up in surrender at the delinquents, but they weren't having any of that. They charged at him with the intent of beating him to a pulp.

" Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

The moment they came close to him. Everything stopped. Or every was put on slow motion. A tingle warm sensation formed and Tsuna felt his eyes change. He somehow knew they went orange. It was like that one second with Machida, only instead of feeling vicious, he felt more a ease, focused, and soft. Suddenly Tsuna felt stronger than ever before. The first delinquent struck. Tsuna dodged the blow and returned back with one of his own into the upperclassmen gut.

Not bone shattering like the one he dealt Machida but enough to make the punk drop to his knees.

Another came from the side. Tsuna caught him with a side kick to the head, spinning back he caught another with a head butt that broke the delinquents nose. After that he took out the rest with one blow each, til they were all on the ground either unconscious or groaning in pain.

His two friends were by his side in a second.

" That was incredible," Yamamoto said in awe.

" As expected of Juudaime! You are so amazing! And your eyes are very cool to." Gokudera was beaming like the sun. Even Reborn looked impressed.

" Not bad Tsuna. You beat them all, protected your family members, and manage to go into a somewhat state of hyper dying will." The baby nodded in approval. Though, Tsuna couldn't help but notice something in those onyx eyes of his.

" I did. Didn't I."

" Your going to make a good boss at this rate Dame-Tsuna."

Annnnnnd there went the moment. Tsuna sighed in annoyance, " For the last time. I'm not going to become-" Tsuna's suddenly pushed the two taller teens away with surprising strength, and ducked low dodging a metal Tonfa. Twisting on the balls of his feet as his body was lowering, he sent his attacker a punch. Tsuna flinched when his fist caught a second tonfa.

The first once was rounding back over head, but Tsuna stopped the hit with his forearm to the(now that he was facing him) angry Hibari's wrist. Using his other hand, he grabbed onto the prefects other arm with a viscous vice grip, vise versa with his other hand, came up and knee'd hard into Hibari's stomach. Satisfaction filled him when he heard the air being knocked out of the prefect. Without missing a beat, or loosening his hold, Tsuna spun around and threw Hibari at the roof entrance.

The sound of human flesh and bone bouncing of that door sounded like a clap of thunder. Hibari sunk onto his ass losing hold on his weapons.

Tsuna was momentary amazed. Everyone was amazed. Including Reborn(Who made sure not to show it) and the prefect who just had his ass handed to him.

" Amazing Juudaime!"

" Wow," Hibari said standing up slowly. Like a snake rising from the grass, Tsuna could see the growing blood lust in his eyes. A sadistic smile on his face. " Your good, herbivore." He grabbed his tonfas off the ground and got his fighting stance.

" I'm going to enjoy biting you to death."

A cocky smile played onto Tsuna's lips, and his orange eyes darkened every so slightly. " Bring it." The prefect nodded as if he approved of the brunets attitude. The two briefly noted how the other two teens dragged the rest of the discipline committee out of range. When cleared both fight ran at each other.

The two ran at each other and met as cars crashing at intersections did: grille-to-grille, weight-to-weight, force against force. And in the initial confrontation, Tsuna took a tonfa to the jaw. The hit making him wanting to scheduled with the dentist. But that was the plan, and Tsuna manage to return the gift equally. Both hits manage to make each boy take a step backwards.

A pause. . . Then the two went back for another meeting. Trading blows, dodging and connecting. Hibari's smile grew wider and wider whenever Tsuna's fist would give his face a touch up. Busted up lip and split forehead didn't faze the sadistic prefect.

One of Hibari's swings missed, leaving an opening Tsuna was going to take advantage of. Just as he was about to knee the Prefect again, his orange eyes had unintentional taken a glance over his opponents shoulder. For brief second, Tsuna saw someone in dark clothing watching him. Appearing out of nowhere and scaring the living hell out of Tsuna.

His enhanced abilities allowed him to jump far back away from Hibari.

Looking around, the person was gone.

_Did I imagine that?_ He must have because people didn't just disappear into thin air. Except-you know, Reborn.

Hibari sheathed his tonfas and turned to walk out the door. He looked more bruised and worn out then Tsuna who only had some on his arms, and a split lip as well. A limp apparent in his step as he walked away with his committee members behind him. " Again later, Omnivore," Hibari ordered without looking back. Tsuna sighed. What had he just gotten himself into?

" Tsuna!"

" Juudaime!"

Why did his friends sound so worried? And why was the sky in front of him?

And why was everything turning black-

**Review, rate, comment, favor, and follow. **


End file.
